quand la louve solitaire rencontre le véritable am
by edlyblackcullencullenleah
Summary: histoire amour entre le fils de jacob et nessie
1. Chapter 1

**Quand la louve solitaire rencontre le véritable amour**

Prologue 

**Point de vue externe **

Les Volturi ont abandonné l'idée d'avoir Edward, Alice, Bella et Renesmée à leurs côtés. La jeune femme a donc pu grandir avec l'amour de sa famille et surtout l'amour du loup-garou qui s'est imprégné d'elle …

Nous sommes de retour à Forks après six années d'absence. Renesmée est donc âgée de 20 ans et a choisi Jacob pour âme sœur et mari. De cette union sont nés deux enfants : Louna et Edly, qui font le plus grand bonheur de la famille Cullen.

Etant Loups/Humains/Vampires Edly et Louna ont grandi plus vite. La jeune femme Louna a donc eu le plaisir de venir dans la meute de son père aux côtés de Leah, Embry, Seth …

Edly, lui, tient un peu plus de sa mère, ou du moins c'est sa première facette … Le jeune homme développera ses dons un peu plus tard que sa sœur. Mais avant cela, Edly deviendra l'univers de Leah !

Leah, la louve la plus solitaire de notre petit groupe, s'imprégnera de celui-ci sans pour autant savoir que cela réveillera les dons vampiriques et la nature de loup-garou d'Edly. Peu de temps après, que se passera t-il dans l'univers des Cullen et des Quileute si Leah et Edly vivent une double imprégnation ?! Comment réagiront les Volturi si le fils de leur rival est plus fort que toute leur garde réunie ?! Leah et Edly arriveront-ils à tout gérer et à garder leur amour en dehors du danger ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre1 : retour aux sources**

**Point de vue Edly **

Je me présente Edly Black Cullen, ma sœur jumelle est Louna Black Cullen. J'ai le physique d'un homme de 18 ans, mais en réalité je n'en ai que 8. Je vais vous parler de mon histoire à moi et à famille qui est très particulière.

_**Flash-back **_

Mon histoire commence par le retour de ma grand-mère dans sa ville natale qui se nomme Forks. Elle va y rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, et retrouver son ami d'enfance Jacob Black. C'est lors de sa rentrée en mars au lycée que ma grand-mère a rencontré Edward Cullen. Ils avaient un cours en commun et sont tombés fous amoureux dès le premier jour.

Les mois ont passé, ils se voyaient souvent, tout allait bien jusqu'au jour de l'anniversaire de Bella Swan, ma grand-mère. Alice, de la famille de mon grand-père (Edward Cullen), avait organisé une fête qui a dérapé. Mon parrain a failli tuer ma grand-mère ...

A ce moment-là, mon grand-père est parti et a laissé ma grand-mère. Bella s'est alors rapprochée de son ami d'enfance, Jacob, qui est ensuite devenu son meilleur ami. Mais ma grand-mère est allée en Italie pour sauver mon grand-père. A leur retour, après l'obtention de leur diplôme, les loups et les vampires se sont réunis pour sauver Bella des nouveaux nés.

Edward a demandé en mariage Bella, et ma marraine a tout organisé. Mais durant le mariage, ma grand-mère et son meilleur ami se sont disputés …

Au retour de leur voyage de noces, Bella a constaté qu'elle était enceinte. La grossesse a duré seulement deux semaines et non 9 mois … Pendant la gestation mon grand-père a voulu tuer ma mère mais il a entendu ses pensées et a changé d'avis. Le moment de l'accouchement était arrivé, il a dû la transformer pour la sauver. Sa transformation a duré trois jours et pendant celle-ci, mon père s'est imprégné de Renesmée alors qu'elle était encore bébé.

Elle a grandi et s'est mariée avec mon père.

Quelques temps après leur mariage, ma mère et mon père ont appris qu'ils allaient devenir parents. La grossesse s'est bien passée, et a été encore plus rapide que celle de Bella. En une semaine, Renesmée a accouché de deux beaux bébés : moi et ma sœur Louna.

Nous sommes tous les deux très intelligents, et c'est aujourd'hui que la sœur de mon parrain revient à la pêche pour nous sauver.

Leah me prend dans ses bras, je souris, et je ressens une drôle de sensation ... Les semaines ont passé, je suis souvent avec Leah, et je la fais tourner en bourrique en sautant des falaises.

Puis ay bout d'un moment, je ne la vois plus, Leah est repartie …  
>Je commence à me renfermer car je n'ai plus mon rayon de soleil ...<p>

Et c'est à ce moment-là que mes dons se sont activés. Je peux copier les dons des autres, je ressens les sentiments des personnes autour de moi, et entends leurs pensées. Tout s'est chamboulé dans ma tête et j'ai décidé de m'isoler. Je suis parti en pleine nuit et j'ai trouvé un endroit calme et reposant dans la forêt.

Pendant ma fuite mon père a entendu mes pensées, il s'est inquiété, et a ressenti que je ressentais un truc bizarre …

Ce n'est pas moi qui est le côté loup le plus développé mais ma jumelle dont je suis proche.

Je suis parti pendant plus d'un mois.


End file.
